¿Qué les pasa?
by Caelia93
Summary: Muy pocos se daban cuenta, pero Rick los conocía muy bien. Y sabía que algo pasaba entre Daryl y Carol, algo que se venía venir desde hacía mucho.


" **¿Qué pasa con Daryl y Carol?  
**

Todos notaban algo raro, como si algo hubiera cambiado entre ellos pero a la vez nada. Seguían actuando igual el uno con el otro, pero de vez en cuando alguien pillaba alguna miradita entre ellos, una carol rubarizada o un Daryl mirando a Carol con una sonrisa.

La primera en pillarlos fue Maggie. Una noche había bajado a la cocina muy de madrugada, tenía unos entojos tremendos. Justo cuando llegó a la puerta escuchó murmullos en la cocina y se asomó a ver quien estaba tan tarde. Y lo que vió la dejó boquiabierta y con ganas de ir a por Glenn a contarselo. Daryl y Carol sentados en la cocina, Carol acariciando el rostro de Daryl y Daryl mirándola con una sonrisa que Maggie no pensaba que fuera capaz de tener. Estaban susurrando algo pero ella no conseguía oirlo, lo único que sabía es que Carol estaba riendose y que Daryl se inclinó a besarla. Y joder, que beso. Le tendría que recordar a Glenn que aunque estuviera embarazada le gustaría ser besada como Carol.

Maggie se fue hacia la habitación, todavía en shock por lo que había visto.

…...

Rick sabía que pasaba algo raro, pero no pensaba que se hubieran lanzado. Estaba claro que Daryl y Carol estaban perdidamente enamorados, pero ninguno de los dos daba el paso. Había visto esa unión desde que Sophia desapareció, y aunque fueran separados por cierto tiempo, esa unión no se debilitaba sino que se hacía más fuerte.

Y justo cuando Rick se había dado por vencido, cuando pensó que antes se casaría Judith que ver a esos dos juntos.. pasó.

No estaba claro , por supuesto. Y no todos podían verlo. Pero él sí, los conocía mejor que nadie del grupo y sabía como funcionaban.

Primero fueron las miradas, la mirada de Daryl cuando Carol le daba el desayuno y luego se marchaba a otro cuarto, la mirada de Carol cuando lo veía aparecer. Eran el doble de intensas y iban acompañados por un rubor por parte de ambos.

Luego fue la mano de Carol en su hombro, que se quedaba más tiempo del normal. Luego la mano de Daryl en la cintura de ella. Ahí fue cuando lo supo.

Lo que no se esperaba era pillarlos con las manos en la masa. No hacía ni un mes que Maggie y Glenn les habían contado a Michonne y a él que habían visto a Carol y a Daryl besandose en la cocina. Y ahora él los había pillado de lleno, aunque gracias a Dios ellos no se dieron cuenta...

Había ido a buscar a Carol para comentarle una cosa de Judith y vió que su puerta estaba entornada,cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Daryl encima de ella, haciendole el amor mientras ella gemía sin parar.

Gracias a Dios, no se dieron cuenta... no se imaginaba lo que podía hacerle.

…...

Todo el mundo se enteró cuando después de una escapada Carol se lanzó a los brazos de Daryl y Daryl la cogiera en brazos y la besara apasionadamente.

Por supuesto, ésto no habría pasado si la escapada no hubiera durado una semana y media más de lo normal. No sabía como lo habría llevado Daryl pero Carol estaba desesperada.

Rick no recordaba la última vez que la había visto así y parece ser que todos coincidían con él en que estaba claro que entre esos dos había algo bastante más fuerte que lo que la mayoría pensaba. Michonne dijo que la vió llorar abrazada a una camisa de Daryl al sexto día.

Por eso, cuando Daryl entró con la moto con Aaron, a nadie le sorprendió verla salir corriendo a sus brazos. Lo que si les sorprendió fue ver a Daryl soltar su arco y lanzarse a por ella y cogerla en brazos, los dos riendo al ver que el otro estaba bien.

Y todavía recordaría el grito de sorpresa de Tara y los silbidos de Abraham, al ver como Daryl besaba apasionadamente a Carol. Dandoles igual quien estaba delante.

…...

Estaban un día cenando para dar la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro de Alexandria, un hombre que habían encontrado, un antiguo bombero. Estaban casi todos cenando, y todo era risas y sonrisas, aunque hubieran sido atacados por otra hora de zombies hacía solo dos días.

Rick estaba hablando tranquilamente con Michonne cuando el hombre nuevo, Thomas, empezó a preguntarles sus nombres para intentar aprenderlos. Sin duda alguna, lo que nadie se esperaba era lo que Daryl hizo.

Carol, Carol Peletier- dijo Carol sonriendo al nuevo hombre

Encantado Carol- dijo el bombero amablemente

No me gusta tu apellido- saltó Daryl haciendo que todos se volvieran a mirarle

Ya bueno Daryl, a mi tampoco- dijo Carol sonriendo haciendo que todos se rieran por lo absurdo de la conversación.

No,no me has entendido.. no me gusta tu apellido- dijo Daryl cogiendola de la mano y sonriendo.

Toda la mesa estaba en silencio, la mitad aguantandose una sonrisa entendiendo lo que estaba pasando y la otra mitad, sin enterarse de nada. Carol estaba sonriendo como nunca nadie la había visto sonreír, a punto de echarse a llorar.

¿Qué me dices? ¿preparada para cambiar de apellido?- le dijo Daryl sonriendo

¡Claro que sí!- dijo Carol abalanzandose sobre él para abrazarle.

Daryl y Carol se casan!- gritó Glenn haciendo que todos se enterasen.

Todos aplaudían y gritaban, "ya era hora", " siiii" mientras que Rick los miraba dandose cuenta que nada podría separarlos.


End file.
